Kagome Needs a Hero
by Professor Hermione Granger
Summary: After a horrible trip home, Kagome comes back different. She can't tell anyone, or can she? Who can she turn to for the comfort and love she requires? Miroku x Kagome -formerly under balmung's angel-
1. The Beginning of the Bad

Kagome Needs A Hero

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Bad

**Balmung's Angel: **This is my third Inuyasha fanfic, and the most normal of them all...well, in some ways. Don't worry, it won't be too bad. This story is a little different from the others in more than one way though.

**Kagome: **Yeah...in this I am actually the co-host, and the main character. A little strange, but oh well. Doesn't matter either way.

**Balmung's Angel: **-smiles at Kagome- Well, you're not the only one, but sadly, the other one is erm...a no show. Let's just start the-

**Kagome:** Let's just wait a little longer...He has to show up eventually...

**Balmung's Angel: **-sigh- Let's hope so...

-Five Hours later-

**Balmung's Angel: **...I give up...Sorry Kagome..it's been five hours. He's still not here, and our readers are bored. Let's just start the story and let him show up whenever.

**Kagome: **...fine...-sigh- Stupid idiot...

* * *

-The Present- 

Mrs. Higurashi walked toward her daughter's room, humming slightly. Kagome had left for school a few hours before, but the woman could have sworn she heard a crash from the upstairs bedroom. She hurried into the room and saw two tall figures there, rooting through Kagome's dresser.

"What are you doing with my daughter's things?" She screamed. She trembled when they turned toward her, their faces contorted by strange markings and symbols. Horns stuck out from the top of their head, and their ears were pointed. To add to their grisly appearances, both had deep red skin, and even darker red eyes. Mrs. Higurashi took a step back and tried to run.

However, one of the demons took one step forward and a bolt of lightning shot from his outstretched, shooting through the poor woman, killing her instantly. But not before she let out a blood curdling scream. Her father, or in other words, Grandpa Higurashi came racing up the stairs when he heard her, but found her dead. He pulled out an ofuda.

"Demons begone! How dare you kill my daughter!" He threw the scroll at one of the demons, but before it could hit, it burst into flames. The flaming scroll went flying at the old man and hit him square in the chest as more flames shot out of the demon's palm, incinerating him. They then continued their search of the room until one found a small glass bottle.

"Found them brother." He told the other one. "Aria will be pleased with us." He smirked as the marks on his face vanished as they left the house. Both walked at the same speed, their large armor glittering as soon as they got outside. A little boy stood in front of them, shaking in fear. The same demon that had spoke shot another bolt of lightning at him, killing him as well. "Don't mess with the power of Ganbatou and Koubatou, the Twin Brothers of Houten." They both stomped off before vanishing in a puff of light back to their own era.

-Feudal Era-

The two demons Ganbatou and Koubatou stepped away from the strange light that had brought them back to their own era. In Ganbatou's hand was a small bottle with three jewel shards inside. "Aria, our queen. We brought you the shards."

A flash of light appeared in front of them as a tall woman appeared. Her long flowing silver hair was only enhanced by the deepness of her deep golden eyes. A full dog demon, and also one of the most cruel creatures ever walking the planet. She smiled down at them, showing long fangs as she reached out a hand to the both of them, her slender wrist barely exposed under her long garment.

Koubatou took the bottle from his brother and took a step towards the demoness. He slowly kneeled down in front of her and kissed her fingers lightly before presenting the bottle to her. "Here my queen. Do what you will with it." He stood up and stepped back to stand with his brother as Aria took the shards from the bottle and pressed them against her forehead until they melded with her body.

Aria smirked as the power coursed through her body. "You two have done well...You will be rewarded very soon..." Her smirk turned to a smile as she stared at them. Both of the other two demons smiled upon hearing her gentle voice. The demoness smiled one final time before vanishing in another puff of light, taking the brothers with her.

-The Present-

Kagome had only just finished with school when she was called to the principal's office. She walked slowly towards it, dreading what the man might say to her. When she arrived, the secretary looked at her grimly for a few seconds before sighing pointing to the room where the principal waited.

The man sighed when he saw her and gestured for her to come in. Kagome walked into the office and sat in the chair he pointed to. She stared up at him, waiting for him to speak first. When he didn't, she gulped. "Er...Principal Kinamoto, I'm sorry I've been absent so much. I'm failing, aren't I?"

Mr. Kinamoto shook his head. "That's not it Miss Higurashi. I just received a call from...the police...there...was an accident at your home." He wasn't quite sure how to tell her this, but he knew he had to.

Kagome paled and stood up so quickly that the chair fell over backwards. "What happened? You have to tell me! Please I have to know!" She begged him, her voice pained.

"Miss Higurashi...Kagome..." Mr. Kinamoto began again, walking over and picking up the chair. After he accomplished that, he forced her into the seat and held her there by placing his hands on her shoulders. "This is very hard for me to say, but...The police called to inform me...and you, that...your family...is dead."

"D-dead?" Kagome asked flatly, unsure of what he meant. It had to be some sick joke, right? _What was the day again?_ She wondered. _April Fools? That's got to be it, right?_ "You're not serious...are you?" She asked in disbelief.

The man nodded sadly. "Yes... I'm serious. I'm very sorry Miss Higurashi...they're dead..." he said softly.

Kagome was about to try to answer, but found that her voice didn't seem to work. Her expression was blank as she removed his hands from her shoulders and stood up slowly, nodding once to him as she picked up her schoolbag. She walked out of the office, not sure where she was going. Nothing in her mind seemed to be working at all.

She walked out of the building, with her principal standing at the door staring after her as she left campus and started to walk home. A part of her thought it was a sick joke still, and that her family would be waiting for her to come home as always. She started to run, and soon reached the shrine, where police officers were still standing here and there.

She ran up the steps and past a few officers. One of them tried to stop her, telling her that there was too much blood and she shouldn't look, but she just pulled away from her and kept running. She saw all of the blood, but thought that it was just something else. Animal blood, or demon blood maybe. She ran into the house and up to her room, seeing more blood, not knowing it was her family's.

She saw the dresser drawer open as she ran over to it. She searched through the drawers, but couldn't find the bottle with the jewel shards in it. She knew they were gone. Taken by something or other. Most likely some demon. The demon that had...done this. Still unable to cry, and still in a state of almost nothingness, she walked out of her room and down the stairs. She walked out of the house and towards the well in the small house to the back of the main house. She entered the well house and walked towards the well.

When Kagome reached it, she put one leg over the side and then the other. She jumped into it, and in a flash, was gone, gone to the Feudal Era beyond the magical Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

**Balmung's Angel: **-stares at Kagome- You okay? 

**Kagome: **...this is just a story right?

**Balmung's Angel: **Of course it is.

**Kagome: **Thank god... Erm...by the way, where is the other co-host?

**Balmung's Angel: **-slaps forehead- I have no idea... Let's just hope he shows up by the next chapter...-sigh-

**Kagome:** If he doesn't can I find us a new one? Oh, or can I bring in the other one too? That would be so fun!

**Balmung's Angel: **Yeah, you can. Even if he does show up, still call the other one. Ok. Second chapter will be up soon, but as always, please review!


	2. Sometimes A Lie is Worth It

Chapter 2: Sometimes A Lie is Worth It

**Balmung's Angel: **...well, here's chapter two, and our other co-host still isn't here...

**Kagome: **...He said he'd come...

**Balmung's Angel: **-sighs- I'm sure...he'll be here...

**Inuyasha:** -runs up- Damn... Well, I'm here.

**Balmung's Angel: **-stares at Inuyasha- ...and?

**Inuyasha: **And what?

**Balmung's Angel: **-sighs again- ...Inuyasha, you are cruel.

**Kagome: **-glares- SIT!

**Inuyasha:** -falls over- What the hell? Kagome! What did you do that for?

**Kagome: **You're an entire day late Inuyasha! An entire day!

**Inuyasha: **I was fighting demons! Wasn't my fault!

**Kagome: **-death glares Inuyasha- It is your fault! You said you'd come, and you didn't. Now my family is dead! -has tears in her eyes-

**Inuyasha:** ...-is in a state of shock-

**Balmung's Angel: **...uh...before this gets even more out of hand...let's start the chapter...

* * *

-Feudal Era in some Cave near Kawasaki Town- 

Aria stood with her back against a wall. She stared blankly at the ceiling of the cave before sighing and looking to her right. _It's getting dark...good. The perfect time for me to start the next installment in my plan..._ she thought with a smirk, her eyes turning a dark color. She pushed away from the wall and walked towards the entrance to the cave. She stared up at the sky and the stars, wondering when she would be able to go after the girl.

She shrugged and walked back into the cave to continue formulating her plan. _The priestess...Kagome...Kikyo, your reincarnation will be your downfall. You and that half-breed...You will pay for sending me to that place... You won't be forgiven... _Aria closed her eyes and went to the back of the cave to think of more ways to get her revenge.

-Bone Eater's Well-

Kagome slowly climbed out of the well, her face blank. She was still in a state of shock from what she had found out only a little over an hour before. She had left her home and come back here, to the Feudal Era. However, now that she was here, she felt even worse than when she was home. She wasn't able to cry, and she didn't even know what to do anymore.

She sat down next to the well and leaned against it, staring up at the darkening sky intently. She knew she should probably tell Inuyasha and the others what had happened, but she just couldn't. She didn't want to mention it, or even think about it. It was just far too painful. She knew as long as she acted like nothing had happened they wouldn't worry about her, which she knew would only make it worse.

She sensed someone approaching and looked up to see a silver haired young man with red clothing running towards her. She sighed before standing up, forcing a smile on her face, glad that she hadn't been crying. There was no way she could explain it if she had been. She waved as he approached. "Hi Inuyasha," she said softly as he stopped in front of her.

The half demon glared at her, golden eyes blazing. "Kagome, why are you so late? Why do you always keep me waiting for so long?" he asked, his voice once again angry. He tossed his head to the side, his long silver hair flying over a shoulder.

Kagome was glad he gave her a reason to show anger, and not sadness. Glad he gave her a reason to be angry, and to not think about her family. She glared at him before saying, "Inuyasha, you just saw me two days ago! I'm a day early! Why are you always so angry all the time?"

Inuyasha flinched when he saw just how angry Kagome seemed to be. _What did I do?_ He wondered. _All I said was that she was late. God. I'll never understand women..._ He sighed dramatically. "...sorry Kagome...uh...anyway...you seem...different. You smell like blood." He sniffed at her, his powerful senses smelling the blood easily.

Kagome blushed and took a step back, bumping into the well and almost toppling backwards into it. "Inuyasha, you idiot! SIT BOY!" she yelled angrily. When Inuyasha fell, she side stepped away from the well and bent down to stare at him. "It's none of your business pervert. God I swear. You're just like Miroku."

The demon struggled to his feet with a grunt. "Kagome..." he started, his voice low and dangerous. He saw her give him another sharp glare and he flinched. "Sorry...uh...I mean...oh forget it. Let's just go to Kaede's Village." Inuyasha brushed his clothing off and shook his head from side to side a few times to clear any remaining stars from the fall.

The young girl nodded and took a few steps towards the village before hesitating. She stared at Inuyasha for a few seconds. "Um...Inuyasha? Can I...tell you...something?" she asked softly, her voice low and hard to hear. She had her face lowered slightly, so she couldn't look him directly in the eyes as she waited for his response.

Inuyasha looked at her quizzically before he noted the off sound of her voice. He walked towards her and stopped when he was less than a foot away from her. "What's the matter?" he asked, his voice worried. He lifted her head by placing his fingers under her chin and pulling upwards.

Kagome quickly hid any of her sadness that may have been visible to him and shook her head, pulling back and stepping away from him. "Oh nevermind. It's nothing Inuyasha. I was just thinking of something. Don't worry about it, okay?" She started to walk towards the village again, hoping her friend hadn't noticed the slight amount of pain in her voice.

The half demon was about to grab a hold of her hand and force her to tell him, but thought better of it, knowing it would probably only result in him getting his face in the dirt again. He ran a few steps to catch up with the girl before he matched her pace easily. "So...anything new?" he asked, trying to lighten the suddenly very dark mood surrounding them both.

The teenager shrugged before shaking her head. "Nope. Nothing new at all," she said, her voice blank of any emotion at all. "How has...everyone been?" She asked, also trying to make it seem like there really wasn't anything wrong. She managed to smile at him as she turned her head so he could see.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, his face expressionless. "Same as usual. Miroku's a pervert, Sango's always beating him up, and Shippo's an annoying little twirp..." he said with a smirk, laughing slightly as he did so.

"That's just mean. Stop making fun of him Inuyasha! Seriously...you can be so rude sometimes... And you wonder why it is that I always Sit you." Kagome said with a glare. She gasped when Inuyasha fell to the ground and she slapped herself. "I'm sorry! That was an accident... I swear!"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said angrily as he pulled himself up yet again. He glared at her for a few seconds until he sighed and shook his head, giving up the fight. "Oh whatever...I don't care...Just don't do it anymore." he told her as he started walking again.

Kagome nodded with a small smile as she caught up with him, clasping her hands behind her back. "Ok Inuyasha. I'll try not to say the S word anymore." _And I'll also not tell you...what happened...sorry Inuyasha...I just can't... I don't want you to worry..._ she thought as they continued walking.

Inuyasha smirked as he looked down at her. "Good," he stated simply with a laugh. They kept walking in silence until they reached the village.

* * *

**Balmung's Angel: **-stares silently at Kagome and Inuyasha- 

**Kagome: **Inuyasha? Are you...still alive? -pokes him- Uh...I don't think he's breathing...

**Balmung's Angel: **...that can't be good...

**Kagome: **-stares at Inuyasha again- ...Inuyasha?

**Balmung's Angel: **Uh...try that on him.

**Kagome:** -nods- Sit boy.

**Inuyasha: **-falls- What was that for?

**Kagome: **-sighs in relief- So you're not dead. Thank god.

**Inuyasha:** -glares up at her- What the hell?

**Kagome: **-smiles and walks away humming to herself-

**Inuyasha: **What the hell? Kagome! -jumps up and runs after her- Kagome?

**Kagome: **-ignores him-

**Balmung's Angel: **...uh...yeah. -smiles- Ok then...Let's just leave them to their uh...whatever. See you soon.


	3. Ideas and Training

**Chapter 4: Ideas and Training****  
**

**Balmung's Angel**: ...well, here we are again.

**Kagome**: -still staring at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha-

**Inuyasha**: I'll kill you Sesshomaru!

**Sesshomaru**: I doubt that, little brother.

**Balmung's Angel**: Oh great...well...er...-watches as they continue fighting- why don't we just get back to you later then...

* * *

-Kaede's Village- 

Kagome sighed as she entered the hut where Kaede lived. She had just gotten back to this era and had run into Inuyasha. As soon as they reached the village, he vanished, leaving her to find something to do. So, she went to see Kaede to tell her what she planned to do. She took a deep breath and forced another smile on her face when she saw the old woman. "Hello Lady Kaede..." she said softly.

The woman turned her head to look at her with her one good eye, the other covered by her patch. "Kagome, it's good to see you. How was your era?" she asked smiling kindly as she motioned for the young woman to sit down by the fire.

She obeyed with a nod of her head. "It was very nice Lady Kaede. I had a lot of fun. I just came back early, cause I decided something...um...could you...train me to be like Kikyo? I want to be stronger, and I want to be able to stay in this era and help out," she told the old woman, her voice serious.

Kaede didn't know what had happened in Kagome's era to make her change her mind like this, and decide to train to be a priestess, but it actually made her happy. It made her feel like she had a granddaughter. She nodded solemnly before smiling softly. "Kagome, if ye are to become my student, you have to call me 'Kaede' with no formalities."

Kagome's eyes widened in amazement, wondering why it was that the woman hadn't asked more about why she had said what she did. She wanted to ask, but knew that if she did, she might have to tell her what happened, which she just wasn't ready to do. "Alright Kaede...thank you...Thank you so much." She moved forward on her knees to give the woman a hug.

With a laugh, the elderly priestess returned the hug gently, knowing to just not say anything that may make Kagome upset. The girl would open up and tell her all in due time, when she was ready. That, the priestess knew. "Kagome, you will need a new outfit. And also a new bow...your's is far to small for actual demon slaying."

Kagome looked at her quizzically. "You mean...like the things that Kikyo has?" she asked, her voice somewhat lower than she had intended. "Um...I mean...Lady Kikyo..." She sighed and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Kaede..."

Kaede shook her head, still smiling gently. "No need to worry...Ye did not do anything wrong. I know how you feel about my sister. I do not blame ye for that, after all that has happened to the two of you. But yes, I did mean those types of things. Her bow and clothes are traditional for priestesses."

"Alright. Thank you Kaede," Kagome said as she pulled away. "I promise I will work very hard so I can get even half as good as you or Kikyo." She promised, knowing she planned to keep it no matter what happened, and no matter how long it took. "I promise I'll make you proud."

"Ye already have child...but let us not think of that now. Let's get you some new clothing..." She stared at Kagome's clothing, which had a small rip on one part of the skirt, and a few red dots near the hem as well. Kaede shook her head as she stood up, going over to where extra clothing was kept. "Here is the outfit... I will be outside by the weaponry...come when ye are changed."

Kagome nodded as her new mentor walked out of the hut, leaving her to change. She sighed as she slowly took off her uniform and slipping on the new clothes. To her, it seemed so different, and the red and white fabric felt strange against her skin. She stared at her uniform, now lying crumpled on the floor and shook her head.

_I'm...not that person anymore. This is the new me. The stronger me... I can't let this bother me..._ Kagome thought before heading out of the hut and towards where Kaede had said to meet her. She saw the woman standing by the small booth, staring at different bows. She finally picked one up and nodded before turning to see Kagome.

She smiled and gave her a nod. "Ye look even more like my sister Kikyo now. Although ye still are you and no one else. You will never lose those qualities that ye have about you Kagome...they're what makes you special." She handed Kagome the bow with a smile. "Have ye fired a longbow before?"

Kagome gulped and shook her head. "No...I haven't. I think I can though..." She turned to the man by the stand and smiled. "May I have an arrow please?" she asked him sweetly.

He nodded. "Of course Lady Kagome. You are to be our next leader, so you can have as many as you want." He smiled, but flinched when he saw the sharp look Kaede sent him.

However, Kagome didn't notice the glare the old woman sent the man and only smiled. "I'll do my best." She slowly drew the arrow against the bow and raised it, aiming at a tree about fifty feet away. She pulled the string back, finding it a lot harder to do than she thought it would be. She managed to fire the bow, but the arrow only went a few feet before falling to the ground. "...uh...whoops..." she muttered before going to pick up the fallen arrow.

"Do not worry yourself. It takes time to be able to fire that bow." Kaede said smiling. "Ye can't get it your first try. Even my sister took a few days..." she reassured her pupil.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Yes...um...Kaede? Do you mind if I go and practice some on my own? I...sort of need it," she added the last part, as to make sure that the woman didn't worry about her. "I'll be careful, and watch out for demons."

"Of course ye can Kagome. Don't wear yourself our though. It is not good if ye are too tired to move." Kaede replied with a laugh. Kagome nodded and bowed, before running off with the bow and a fresh quiver of arrows. She ran until she reached the forest, and kept running until she got to a good place to practice.

------------------

A loud slapping noise filled the air as people turned to stare at the source of the noise. A tall woman wearing a demon slayer's outfit, and carrying a large bone weapon on her back was glaring at her companion, her face beat red. "You stinking pervert! Why do you always have to do something like that just when we're getting along?" she asked him, her dark brown eyes flaring in anger.

The man she spoke to laughed goodnaturedly and shrugged before replying, his voice light. "Sango, it was the hand. You know it's possessed. I am not able to help how much it is in love with your beautiful and soft figure." He still felt the first slap she had given him, the bright red mark not even close to fading.

However, that comment made the woman blush again and reach her hand out to slap him. He stepped back, his eyes widening considerably as he stared at her in horror. "N-Now Sango, no need to get carried away. People are watching."

Sango blushed further as she glanced at the people that were still watching them, none of them doing anything but that. She was about to make a comment and slap him anyway, but thought better of it and sighed. She cleared her throat before she started walking again, towards the village headman's house. "I'm going to go and get the assignment..." she muttered, her face still bright red.

Miroku laughed again before he started to follow her, easily catching up. Sango was still upset with him, and not wanting to get into some sort of fight, she started to walk faster, trying to keep him out of touching distance, knowing that getting too close was dangerous as well. The monk knew that Sango didn't want his help after what had happened the day before, so he nodded to her and stopped walking, causing Sango to turn back to stare at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, giving him a strange look as she shifted the weight of her Hirakotsu to her other shoulder.

"I just thought that it was time for us to part ways for awhile Sango. After all, you have this demon to deal with, and you don't need my help to get rid of it, and it has been awhile since I have seen Master Mushin. I need to discuss a few things with him anyway, and now seems to be the most opportune time to do so," Miroku explained to her.

Sango nodded her head in agreement. "Yes...it does seem perfect, doesn't it." She had a sinking feeling and glared at him. "You're going to be...good, aren't you?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Miroku laughed. "Of course I am Sango. You can trust me. My hand belongs solely to you."

"...whatever you say Miroku..." Sango turned around so he wouldn't be able to see the blush that had formed on her cheeks when he had said that. "So...I suppose I will see you later then..."

"Yes, you will...Goodbye for now Sango..." Miroku said before he turned and started to walk away, carrying his staff like a walking stick. Sango watched him go silently, before she too, turned and went into the headman's house so she could talk to him about the job she had come to do.

Miroku kept walking, not wanting to stop for anything. He looked forward to seeing Mushin again, despite how the old man always seemed to be drunk. He contemplated taking him a bottle of sake, but thought that it would probably only make things a lot worse. Instead, he would just tell the old man a few stories. A lot more inexpensive as well, so he didn't have to worry about that.

* * *

**Balmung's Angel:** -watches Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight- 

**Kagome:** They...sure have a lot of stamina...

**Sesshomaru: **You will never defeat me half-breed.

**Inuyasha:** YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!! -uses wind scar-

**Sesshomaru:**-sighs and dodges, attacking with his poison claws-

**Balmung's Angel:** ...um... Kagome, maybe you should stop them.

**Kagome:** ...how? Oh, right. INUYASHA, SIT BOY!!!!!!!

**Inuyasha:** -wham-

**Sesshomaru:** -walks over to the girls- ...

**Balmung's Angel:** ...ok then... please read and review.


End file.
